Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Goodbye
by CrystalChimera
Summary: The Yu Boys and Bracelet Girls get together one least time before saying their final "goodbyes". (Contains Yu BoyXBracelet Girl ships, cover picture made by justanotherotakuandartist from Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Apples

**Oh boy, another multi chapter story! c:**  
 **And it has shipping~**

 **This was inspired by justanotherotakuandartist's picture of Rin and Yugo saying "bye", you can find them and their art on Tumblr.**  
 **So this kinda goes out to her.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~ Goodbye Apples~**

A white void was all that was seen, not a shred of color was in view besides the ones coming off the love birds that roamed the plain.

"Yugo." a voice spoke out. "Yugo! It's time to go!"

The green haired girl waited for her "dork riding a Duel Runner" to catch up to her, sighing when he finally came into view.

"There you are!" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah, sorry about that Rin! I was..." he trailed off, as he was afraid of being scolded by her.

"Dueling Yuri, I know. Did you give a good thrashing for me?" Rin winked playfully.

Yugo perked up. "Heck yeah I did! Though sadly...I lost in the end.."

Rin placed her arms on Yugo's shoulders. "It's fine! At least you put up a good fight before you left!"

"Yeah...good point."

"I'm proud of you Yugo." she smiled, causing him to blush.

"T-thanks Rin...!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence as she continued to stare and smile at him, his blushing growing ever brighter.

"Oh!"

"W-WHAT?" Yugo jolted from Rin's sudden outburst. He wanted to cover the flustered look on his face, but she was already starring at him.

"Ah...about your bike..."

"Uh..." a flash back of her destroying his Duel Runner played in place of the white background. "...oh...right... It's fine Rin, I know you didn't mean it. besides..." he looked around the white void before looking back to is crush, somewhat tearing up as he chuckled. "There's not much we can do now, now is there?"

"Yugo..."

"Haha, sorry." he wiped his tears. "Our roles in this play is done now, we gotta move on, you know?"

Rin gave a half smile. "Yeah...I understand..."

Yugo placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. "But thank you. Thank you for the wonderful person that you are."

"Y-Yugo-!"

He pulled her into a warm embrace. "I never got a chance to tell you the first time but..." he starred her right in the eyes, completely missing the fact that she herself was blushing.

"Rin!"

"Y-yes?"

"I...I love you!"

Rin's eyes slowly widened... She knew all along he liked her, but actually _hearing_ him say it, was another thing all in it's self. While Yugo on the other hand, slowly processed what he said, causing him to turn around in a flustered mess.

"U-UH. W-WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING."

Rin slightly teared up, but let inside let out a chuckle. "You're such a dork Yugo."

Yugo's smile slightly dropped as he thought that maybe she didn't view him as he did her...

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

He slowly turned around, greeted by a blushy and teary eyed Rin.

"R-rin..."

"You're such a dork Yugo! I _knew_ you liked me all this time, but...wow... I never thought I would feel this way..."

"Rin...what are you saying...?"

"What am I saying...? Well isn't it obvious? I love you as well, Yugo!"

His eyes when wide from shock. "Y-you...you mean it...!"

Rin wiped her tears away. "Yes, I do! I love you Yugo!"

Yugo was filled with a indescribable feeling of pure joy as he jumped high into the air, letting out a loud "YES".

"SHE LOVES ME!" he cried out, running a few circles in the white void. Rin just chuckled.

Yugo ran one last lap before running up to Rin, picking her up on his way past her. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before giving him a smile.

"So! Ready to go, Yugo?"

"Yeah!"

The two love birds, or should I say apples, turned and waved to seemingly no one before heading on their way.

~Bye!~

* * *

 **And that was that.**  
 **Please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Fallen Angels

**Alright! Chapter 2!**  
 **I should mention, there'll be a bit of a pattern with the chapters so...look out for that! :D**

 **And speaking of which, the chapter names are also a bit of a reference, can you guess what it is? ;D**

* * *

 **~ Goodbye Fallen Angels~**

A off white void is all he saw, no other color was seen but the ones coming from him. He looked around, intrigued, yet scared of the abyss before him. He remembered _very_ clearly what had happened to him, but he worried about his friend; _is he okay?_

What had started off as a simple question turned into a never ending cycle of dread, as the more he worried, the grayer the void became.

One negative thought lead to another, and to another, and to another; to the point where the void had reach a state of dark grey. And every worry he thought up, the backdrop would change, showing off the possibility. But his worries didn't just stop at his friend, no no, once those stopped he went on to worry about someone else...someone he liked.

"RURI!" he shouted through his dread.

Falling to his hands and knees in despair, the purple haired boy tried to hold back his tears as he felt them welling up. Flashes of Ruri disappearing playing on repeat in the background like some kind of broken record, all in the while the natural color of the void got duller, and **duller**.

But then, just before all of the light could be snuffed out, someone approached the distraught teen.

"Yuto...?" a soft voice spoke out.

He knew that voice... Yuto looked up in response to his name being called, as well as the familiarity of the voice, and there he was greeted by a familiar face.

"R-Ruri!?"

And to his shock, as well a relief, it was her; the girl who he loved dearly was standing before him, safe and unharmed. Ruri.

Yuto got up and quickly wrapped his arms around Ruri, finally letting his tears fall as he was overwhelmed by joy.

"Ruri! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

The girl was unsure on how to react. While yes, she was indeed happy to see Yuto again, it's just that...she hadn't realized until now how much she truly meant to him. She was too stunned by it all to give a proper reaction, something that he noticed.

He drew back bit to look at Ruri's face, that being of the look of someone who trying to process something.

"Uh...R-Ruri...?"

She blinked a couple of times.

"Haha, sorry about that Yuto."

"You...you're okay...right...?"

She slightly titled her head to the side with a smile. "Never better. It's been a while huh, Yuto?"

His eyes slightly widened as the background's color shifted to a pure white color, and if one were to look closer, the memories of the two as kids could faintly be seen in the void.

"Ruri...I..."

"Shh, no need to say it."

"But how do you-?"

"Because I've known you long enough to know. Let go Yuto. There's no reason to hold onto the past. You tried your best to save our homeland, to save me, and I'm grateful for it, we all are grateful for it."

She gives him a quick embrace before holding his hand.

"Now come on, it's time we took a nice, long rest."

Yuto smiled at her as his tears continued to fall, nodding in response to what she said.

The two love birds, or should I say angels, turned and waved to seemingly no one before heading on their way.

~Bye!~

* * *

 **Well, that was that.**  
 **Please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Predators

**Oh boy. c':**  
 **This...was a weird one. Considering Yuri and Selena haven't really interacted much, and they don't really have any opinions on each other, this chapter was a bit challenging to write since I was trying to keep the two in character.**

 **I hope I still achieved that. :"D**

 **And like the Appleshipping chapter, I tried something different when portraying this ship.**

* * *

 **~ Goodbye ******Predators** ~**

A dull void was all that he saw, no other color was seen but the ones coming from him. Though...this isn't all that new to him, in fact, he was somewhat surprised how bright it was compared to what he normally saw.

"My time has come it seems... Shame Yuya isn't here, at least then this place would feel a little less empty."

The teen walked around aimlessly for bit before stopping, noticing a slight shift in color of the void. He looked behind and saw that that path got progressively darker father in, he glance back to the path in front of him and saw it got brighter the more you go.

This intrigued him.

He continued down the brighter path to see were it landed, and more importantly, the source of all this light.

A few thoughts popped into his mind, one said thought was that maybe this was Yuya's doing since he was a naturally light hearted person, while another was that this was just another one of **~{ His}~** tricks. Though in the end, he didn't care.

After a bit more wondering, the teen heard a familiar voice off in the distance. The voice was light and feminine sounding, and it seemed the person was complaining, leaving Yuri to deduct that sadly, it wasn't Yuya.

"Argh! I can't believe I let myself get controlled so easily! I hope everyone else is okay though..."

The owner of the voice was Serena! She was currently looking back on her most recent memories, annoyed by easily was she swayed. But before she could continue, she noticed a familiar looking boy.

"Hey, what a minute! Aren't you-!?"

The pink haired teen cut her off. "Ah, Serena... It's been awhile, hm?"

"Yuri." Serena said in a highly disgusted tone, she looked about ready to spit after she called him.

But Yuri just smiled.

"The same as ever I see."

"Same goes for you."

Yuri looked around a bit, before glancing at Serena dead in the eyes.

"You're not, **~{ Him}~**, are you...?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Him"...?"

There was a rather awkward silence and Yuri continued to stare into Serena's eyes.

"Why are you starring at me like that...?" she asked.

At first, there was no response. But then Yuri smiled once again, but this time...it was...different.

"Nothing. But...my, what lovely eyes you have."

Serena shook her head slightly as she recoiled from being caught off guard.

"Wait, what?"

Yuri got closer, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"They even more beautiful up close."

Serena wasn't sure if she should be happy or creeped out by that.

"They're almost...no, they're even more amazing then Yuya's. The crimson color of his eyes spoke to me, it spoke to my soul... Your eyes, despite being what most would call a dull, and lifeless green is, oddly pleasing to me. The green in your eyes speak to me as well, but it's not just to my soul...but to my heart."

Serena stepped back a bit, weird out by this sudden shift in personality.

"I don't know why, but being on this side of this weird void makes me feel at peace, there's nothing to fear, nothing watching you, and all I feel is this...warmth. What's more, it seems to be coming from you. Serena, when I first saw you back then when we were younger I thought you were so pretty and cute, and, and, you seemed so strong! You were like a treasure, I just wanted to hunt you down and make you mine."

Serena was in shock. "You...you're not Yuri..." she began to backtrack some more, slightly shaking her head. "You can't be Yuri...he doesn't act like this..."

Yuri was hurt by her words, but at the same time he couldn't blame her, even he was taken back by how he was acting...he wondered if it was because the shift... Though the only other time he was like this was when he was a kid, yes he was still creepy and somewhat psychotic, it only got worse when **~{ He}~** came to him shortly before the Professor had come to him, giving him the task of carding people.

He sighed.

"Near the end, I spent a lot of time seeking out my counterparts, hoping that then I'll finally be complete, I'll finally be one. But...I also realized, that I don't necessarily need them to feel that way."

Yuri looked back towards Serena.

"Serena...you, complete me..." he said. "Even...even when I did finally become one, I still felt empty inside... But being here made me realize what I was missing. It was you."

He grabbed onto Serena's upper arms.

"Let me have you! Complete me!"

Selena tried to pull away.

"No! Let me go!"

"Please Serena! Let me start over! From the beginning...!"

She stopped yanking and looked at Yuri, he really meant what he said, but all of this just seemed too sudden for Selena.

"Please...you meant so much to younger me, and you mean so much to me now. Give me a chance..."

It had weirded her out that he was somewhat acting like Yuya, though certain things he said were very much what he would normally say, and he just as possessive as always. But yet, this side of Yuri seemed familiar, and she remembers a time she thought her was cute.

Maybe...she should give him a second chance...

Suddenly, Serena's whole body was covered by a white light, and that white light's shape then started to shrink and change, then finally the light shattered into multiple little crystals, leaving behind a younger Serena.

"You wanted a second chance right? Well...here it is."

Yuri was at first shocked by it all, but then it shifted into joy.

"S-serena... Thank you!"

He smiled at her as his body was covered in the same light that she was in, but as his body began to change **~{ His}~** eyes appeared from the light, slowly turning it into a black goop.

"Leave him alone!" Serena shouted. "You've hurt him enough already!"

She walked up to Yuri and hugged him, **~{ His}~** eye's looked down at her.

Black goop formed it's self around Serena's neck, **~{ He}~** intended to kill her but before he could the goop fell off, leaving behind the hands of a kid.

"You're the night light I need to keep me safe..."

And with those words, the black goop along with **~{ Him}~** disappeared, leaving behind a younger Yuri.

His smile was sincere and pure, his pupils were no longer slits. He finally felt complete.

The two predators, or should I say kids, turned and waved to seemingly no one before heading on their way.  
The dull void, was no more.

~Bye!~

* * *

 **And that was that.**  
 **I'm pretty sure you all know who ~{ He}~ is. c:**

 **I should also point out that Yuri's constant talking about Yuya was not meant to be in a shippy way, but I'm pretty sure you all know that since this chapter is about Predatorsshipping and not Rotten/Jestershipping. lol  
**

 **What did you think? I would really love to hear your thoughts in this since writing Predatorshipping stuff seems really tough. :"D**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye Fruits

**WHEW, finally done!**  
 **And just in time for the episode, and before the show ends! :D**

 **Now, I will apologize about the later half of the story as I feel like I kinda rushed it. And if the characters come off as OOC in anyway.**  
 **It's been awhile since I've done anything that involved Arc-V, so I may be kinda rusty. ^^;**

 **Anywho, this should be a good way to say goodbye to my fave YGO spin-off!**  
 **Enjoy. c:**

* * *

 **~ Goodbye Fruits~**

A **black** void was all that he saw, no other color was seen but from the various eyes that pierced the darkness.

They stared down everything he did, noticing even the slightest of changes, the slightest of movements. Each eye feeling colder then the next as they all stared down at him, as if almost judging.

But who owned these hateful eyes? These eyes which rage emits from them like black smoke from a fire, eyes that use light to inflict darkness upon others. Though they seem so familiar, either it be the way they look or even how they stared.

A strong feeling of loneliness washed over the boy...a feeling of being a outcast and used stung at him. He thought about the time where kids used to laugh at him because his father was a "no show", the time Reiji only cared about the **power** he held, when the crowed only cared about the **pain he caused**. These thoughts caused the boy's breathing to pick up, his once worried face now slowly turning into one filled with anger. The memories annoyed him, they reminded him of how foolish he was.

No one truly loved him, they only loved the power he had. Because with it, no one could ever beat him, who wouldn't want someone like that under their control?

Just _THINKING_ about it made his **pulse rise**...and his **eyes glow**... He was just so irritated by them he just wanted to yell out.

 _And so he did..._

 _ **Loud and beastly...just like a dragon.**_

" **THEY WERE ALL JU ST USING ME!**"}~ his growly voice boomed throughout the void. " **The y all just wanted my power! They used ME for THEIR ENJOYMENT! And then...they tried to STEAL MY POWER!**"}~

His left eye's color shifted from a crimson, to a gold, while the pupil slowly became slim and narrow, like a snake's eye.

" **I thought they w ere my friends...but no, they're just like everyone else. Tch, I don't _need_ _human_ frien ds if they just want to treat me like I'm _different._ All I need, a re my Monsters.**"}~

"B-but...I thought, you liked entertaining people..."

The boy loudly hissed as he turned around to face the owner of the soft, yet familiar voice.

" **WH O DARES-!?**"}~

His hardened expression quickly loosened up once he laid eyes on _her_ sapphire eyes, the hate he felt seemed so distant now...

"Yuya you...you've changed..."

" **Yu...Yuzu... How...?** "

"Do you actually think, that we wanted to _use_ you?" Yuzu asked, feeling tears starting to form.

" **Wha, n-** no! It's j **ust that-!** "

"How dare you!" she shouted. "I thought we were friends! I thought...I thought you loved me..."

"Yuz **u ple** ase! Le **t m** e expl **ain** -!"

"After everything we've done, after ALL we've been through together, THIS is what you think of us!? Of _me_!?"

Yuzu was highly annoyed of Yuya, and why wouldn't she be? Yuya was basically saying that all that hardship that the two, and their friends, went through was for nothing. But, despite her anger, she was mostly saddened to hear Yuya's words.

"Yuzu I-!" Yuya closed his eyes as he felt a pain in his chest. He placed a hand over his right eye before opening his left, revealing his golden snake-like eye. **~{ You mean NOTHING to me! You are nothing but dead weight holding me back from using my TRUE power!}~** he hissed.

Yuzu took a step back in response to his harsh words, and the golden snake eye that starred her down.

 **~{ _Friends!?_ Don't make me laugh! The only friends I have are my Monsters! Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom... _THOSE_ are my friends! }~**

Yuya lowered his hand and slowly opened up his right eye, showing that it too, has been turned into a snake's eye. But...curiously enough, the eye still retained it's crimson color.

"Yuya, what's happened to you...!?"

 **~{ DON'T CALL ME THAT!}~** he snarled. **~{ I never want to hear that name AGAIN!}~**

"But that's your name...that's who you are..."

~{ **NO! I A M... I-**I am..."}~

Yuya once again closed his eyes from a sudden pain.

~{ **I-** I...I **a** m..."

"You are Yuya!"

Yuzu ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"I don't know what's happening to you, but please! Fight it!"

He began to shake, slowly opening his eyes halfway. "Yuzu, I'm scared..."

"Don't worry Yuya, I'll save you anyway I can!"

Yuya wanted to smile, but ended up hissing at her instead.

 **~{ How dare you!? My name is-!}~** he placed hands to his head and let out a pained grunt. "NO! I...won't...say it!"

Yuzu looked to her friend with concern. She could just _see_ it on his face that he was battling some kind of, inner demon. She wanted to help, but how could she, when the battle is taking place from within? After a bit of thinking, she remember how powerful words are, hoping that her being there for him as well as her words will help in the battle.

Bringing Yuya in for a hug, Yuzu hopes that her words will affect him.

"Remember Yuya, you're not alone in this fight! Even though everyone may not be here, you can always recollect the wonderful memories you've had with them! And...you still have me, I'm right here."

"Yuzu..."

"Don't worry Yuya! Fight on, for everyone, for me!"

Yuya leaned forward, placing his forehead against her's. "Thank you, Yuzu..."

Looking into his eyes Yuzu could see them turning back to normal, it seems her worlds did help.

"Even though I'll have to live with knowing about everything I've done to everyone, I don't let that stop me, it's never to late to be happy. If I plan to entertain people, I can be sad all the time. I gotta spread happiness, and to that I myself have to be happy, to be able smile. I'm not **~{ HIM}~** without my counterparts, and because of that, that makes me my own person, my own being."

The shadows of the void began to brighten, and color started to return to the surroundings.

" **~{ HE}~** is like all the negative thoughts in one's mind, always nagging you from behind, constantly telling you that you're worthless, a waste of space without him. Because of that your self worth, and who you are start to slowly fade away. Before you know it you're just a shell of your former self, and that's what **~{ HE}~** wants you to become, it's easier to take over at that point."

"Yuya...?"

He smiled and lightly chuckled. "Don't worry Yuzu, I'm fine. All I needed was a reminder of who I was, no, who I _am_. After that, **~{ HIS}~** control over me disappeared easily." Yuya looks around, his smile growing bigger. "And look! This place has color now! And to think this was once just a black void, now it's full of life."

A lush, green meadow filled with all types of flowers, of all kinds of color sprouted before their very eyes. Grass that came up their knees, and beautiful butterflies were all around. All of this, with an added good breeze and a nice smell, the scenery around them seemed like heaven on earth, this vast, lush area just for the two of them.

" **Our journey is just about over, soon someone new will take our place.** "

" _We've gone through pain and trauma, but we never let that hold us down._ "

" **We didn't let the unknown scare from going forward.** "

" _We pushed on, and made a few friends along the way._ "

" _ **I traveled through dimensional plains just to see you safe, and to see your smile again.**_ "

Yuya extended his arm out, cycling through his counterparts, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and then, finally, back to himself.

" **I went through heck and back...** "

And Yuzu returned the favor, interlocking her hands with his as she too went through her counterparts, Ruri, Rin, Selena, then back to herself once more.

" _...just to see you._"

 _ **The two bruised fruits, have finally been healed, turning and waving to seemingly no one, before heading on their way.**_  
 _ **The black void, was no more, now all that was left behind was a beautiful lush meadow.**_

 _ **~ Good Bye~**_

* * *

 **Alright! That was that!**  
 **Please, leave a review if you can, I would love to hear you thoughts on this chapter, and this series of mini stories! ^^**


End file.
